bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeBurner/I honestly hated the first arc of Mechtanium Surge...
I really hated the first arc of Mechtanium Surge. So much that I just couldn't stand watching it. I LOATHED the way the writers treated Dan and Drago. They have been through so much it’s heart wrenching. They’ve been scolded at their own teammates, lost many battles, constantly being tortured mentally by Mag Mel and Razenoid, and so on and so on… They were just…absolutely pathetic in this arc. Like how is this supposed to appeal to fan if their star heroes are being treated as absolute garbage? But as I thought and looked on about it…I realised…there is SO MUCH WRONG with the first arc. I looked up on TV Tropes and I found this regarding on Dan on the first arc: -------- ‘Out-of-Character Moment: His entire character in Season 4 really doesn't act like the Dan that we all know he is. Ignoring his friends, keeping everything to himself, refusing to stop allowing Drago to brawl despite knowing that brawling is the cause of the dilemma's happening? Lets not forget Dan ignoring his adoring fans, that really doesn't sound like Dan at all. Spectra even lampshades this when he meets Dan in that season, showing disappointment as his "new" attitude and has stated that Dan has lost his spark. Thankfully, his character is restored to how he was supposed to be during Part 2 of Season 4, becoming the person he was meant to become.’ -------- …What?! And not just that! I looked up back on the episode synopsises on some of the episodes, especially where Dan was disqualified for unwillingly using his Mechtogan Zenthon, since it was the first time everyone experienced a Mechtogan, since they witnessed what a Mechtogan is capable of, making them too dangerous…but in the later episodes, it is almost immediately hand waved when Shun first summoned Silent Strike and he had trouble controlling him and Sellon and Anubias for using Braxion and Smasheon! Yeah! They just let them go on without any trouble! And, one final nail in the coffin is how the Mechtogan’s origins were detailed. According to Rafe, a Mechtogan can be summoned when a Bakugan’s ability becomes unstable and it manifests into a physical form. BUT EVEN THAT’S IGNORED! Most of the characters manage to summon their Mechtogan with no trouble at all! No use of any abilities were used to create these Mechtogan, so that “origin story” of theirs is AGAIN handwaved immediately! It’s like the writers, completely forgotten or ignored almost everything that happened in the past three seasons, and decided “SCREW IT.” It’s kind of ironic because, another thing I found on TV Tropes was something regarding on the writers doing New Vestroia (which of course, was made during the course of the show’s run): ------- ‘The show's writers are sick and tired of New Vestroia. It's obvious! First of all, not only is the story of New Vestroia getting worse and worse writing, but they’re revealing a bunch of stuff from Season 3 (Gundalian Invaders) in the middle of the second arc! Kieth/Spectra's rather easy Heel–Face Turn is also indicative of bad writing as in the first half of the series he'd been portrayed as having gone past the point of no return as far as insanity was concerned. Oh and Gus? Not dead. And not changed at all from his near death experience. Honestly, the fans have stopped caring about the series and the writers stopped caring about it long before we did.’ -------- Are there any criticisms that you guys feel like addressing about the first arc of Mechtanium Surge? Am I missing anything? Category:Blog posts